Immortal Love
by EpicalAnimals
Summary: An supernatural being named Deora wants to help save Jasper from the dark lord. Deora helps lead Alice to Jasper. But trouble strikes within Alice's Journey.


"Alice!" A dark voice yelled out. Where was this voice coming from? Alice looked upon the long raging dark green forest. She saw no one insight. How could this voice know her name or who she was?

"Who's there?" She called out. All went silent — no one replied. Alice walked forward looking in every direction. Who could of said her name? And why? "Hello? Who's out here?"

The leaves blew in Alice's face. Alice sighed deeply and turned around and started to head back home. And then her dress got caught on an branch, her dress ripped as she tugged on it. Alice frowned as this pink silk dress was one of her favorites. With it's blue ribbon laying upon the waist band, and rose pink flower in the middle of the ribbon.

A ice cold hand touched her neck. "Alice come quick! Jasper's in trouble" the dark voice from earlier whispered in her ear. Alice felt a cold chill run down her back, She turned to see who it was, but to only see nothing — no one was there. Not even a bird in sight.

Alice touched the back of her neck. What is happening? Is she hallucinating? Jasper? What's wrong with Jasper? And how does this voice she keeps hearing know about him — who ever he is? Who is this dark voice?

Alice sat down on a log that lays in between two big tall trees. She traced her hand along the lines on the log. Who was this Jasper that the voice said was in trouble? What kind of trouble? What should Alice do?

A young dark haired boy. Average height about "5^7"? The boy walked into the dark room with no windows. Cracks were in the walls. The room holds an awful skunk smell to it that anyone must want to vomit once entering the room. "Um Lazarus... Sir? Someone is trying to reach out to Alice. She's in the woods and is hearing voices... I saw from the... you know what"

"Is that so Aaron? Hm now that is not acceptable" Lazarus said. He had his hands around Jasper's neck. "It's a shame though. Isn't it Jasper? She has no idea of your existence"

"She'll come" Jasper hissed. "I know she will!"

Many people fear Lazarus. He was about six feet tall and buff looking. He always had a cheeky smirk on his face like when people make when they want something from you. But with Lazarus he wants nothing but royalty. Lazarus wants to rule the world by taking out the ones he despises the most one at a time.

"Aaron I want you to go to Alice. I want you to give her a potion"

"What potion?" Aaron asked.

"The one with the Rattle snake on it" Lazarus grinned.

"Isn't that one deadly?"

Lazarus laughed. "No the deadly one is with Python on it."

"Oh... What does it do?" Aaron questioned "I never heard of the Rattle snake one..."

"You will see what it does when you give it to her. Now go!" Lazarus Insisted.

"You won't get away with this!" Jasper snarled as he tried to yank the chains off of the wall.

"Oh? But I already have!" Lazarus laughs. "She won't come"

It was the next day. Alice woke as She laid in her queen sized bed. "How did I get here?" She thought. Alice did not remember going home last night. The last thing she remembered was sitting on that log.

Alice stood up and walked toward the bathroom. She glanced herself in the mirror. She wondered if the voice She heard was just a dream. Or was it? Was it really real? The dark voice?

Alice sighed and brushed out the tangles in my hair. She then walked back to her room and made her bed. She laid back down and closed her eyes thinking about the voice. Was it a dream or not? Was I really out in the woods? If so who took me home?

The window of Alice's room blew open. Aaron jumped through the window. He cocked his head as he saw Alice. Aaron slid his hand in his pocket touching the bottle that holds the potion. Aaron wondered what the potion will do to her.

Aaron walked over thinking Alice is asleep. He touched Alice's shoulder. "So sorry if this kills you" he whispered.

Alice turned her head and saw Aaron. "Kill me?! Who are you!" Alice screamed and ran towards her closet. She held the door knob of the closet as tight as she can. She didn't know what to do.

Aaron walked to the closet and grabbed the door knob from the other side. "I'm sorry I didn't know you were up Alice"

"Go away! Who are you! What are you doing in my room!" Alice felt cold water drip down her face. "Go away! Your going to kill me!"

Aaron sighed. He thought this was going to be easy. Aaron thought he could of gave her the potion when Alice was asleep. Aaron grabbed the door knob from the other side. "I'm sorry I won't kill you Alice"

"Yes you are! You said it!" Alice said as she began to tremble.

Aaron pushed the closet door open. Alice cried and moved towards the back of the closet. She threw hangers at him. Alice was petrified on what to do. Aaron reached in his pocket and grabbed the bottle of potion. He showed Alice the bottle and then dropped the bottle to the floor. "I don't want to kill you" he stepped over the bottle and grabbed Alice by her arm and pulled her out of the closet.

Aaron covered Alice's mouth as she started to scream for help. Alice struggled to free her arm but Aaron tightened his grip. "Don't scream. No one will come because no one can hear you. Even if they did they will think your crazy because they won't be able to see me."

Aaron wiped her tears away. "I'm not going to kill you.. Now on three I'm going to uncover your mouth. But not if you scream.. Got it?" I nodded slowly. I didn't know what he would do if I kept screaming. Aaron counted down to one and pulled his hand away from my mouth. "Good"

"Who are you..." I whimpered. "Your that voice I kept hearing aren't you?"

"You would know if I was" Aaron looked down at the bottle and held out his hand towards it. The bottle soon was in the air and Aaron grabbed it putting it back in his pocket. "But I'm not going to hurt you... I don't want to"

"But— but you said..."

"I know what I said.. I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm sorry Alice." Aaron said as he kept ahold of my arm.

"How do you know my name...?" Alice closed her eyes feeling a huge lump in her throat.

Aaron didn't reply. He just watched as Alice's arm was turning black. It wasn't only turning black. it was glowing red. Aaron laid Alice on the bed and let go of her arm. Alice's arm was swarming black like an snake was wrapping around her arm. But there was no snake. "I feel so..."

"I know Alice" Aaron pulled out the potion again. Just as Aaron was about to drip the potion in Alice's mouth the bottle flew out of his hand. The wind roared and things in the room was spinning like a tornado. "Oh lovely he's here."

"Leave her alone Aaron." The dark voice spoke. "You know what I'm capable of doing to you. You don't want that to happen now do you?"

"No I do not" said Aaron.

"Then leave Aaron! I know your just following his orders and I know you don't want to hurt Alice. So leave"

"Sorry Alice" Aaron sighed and jumped out of the window. But Aaron did not leave. He knew Lazarus would be very upset if he returned with a full bottle of the potion.

Alice opened her eyes and she saw her arm. Alice whimpered. "Aaron?"

"He's gone Alice" the voice said. A blue cloak covered Alice's arm and the glowing black disappeared. "Who are you?" She mumbled hugging her knees.

The dark voice did not speak. It looked right at Alice and touched her chin. "Find Jasper" the voice said. The unknown voice soon vanished. Alice sighed deeply she really wanted to know what's going on. She didn't even know how to find Jasper. How can you find someone who you don't know looks like?


End file.
